etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Raging Tyrant
Raging Tyrant (Etrian Odyssey III) On B3F, you will eventually reach three large rooms with the first red (and therefore, aggressive) FOEs in the game; the Raging Tyrants. These monsters usually hold their ground while watching your movements, but if you get too close, these territorial creatures will start to chase you through the room. If you engage them, you will discover that these FOEs are gray and red hippos that can swim, to the surprise of some adventurers. These are the hardest FOEs you will encounter within the open areas of the 1st Stratum, so preparation is paramount. They can use Charge to increase the damage they deal in the following turn. This can be devastating if combined with their Crush attack, which inflicts damage to everyone on the front row. Raging Tyrants are resilient and quite difficult to put down, not unlike a real-life hippo. Luckily, these ones aren't as fast as an olympic sprinter, so you should be able to set up your party adequately before it attacks, but it is advised to avoid them until you can kill all other FOEs of the first stratum with ease. Their rare drop, Luck Book, permanently increases a character's luck by 1 point, so try to fight them with as many farmers that have learned "Waste Not" as you can to ensure you get these. Skills * Charge (Uses Head): Increases the power of the next attack. * Crush (Uses Legs): Damages one target and also hits adjacent party members. Drops * Hippo Tusk (Worth: 225 en) * None. Conditional Drop * None. Raging Tyrant (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Raging Tyrant'''s are aggressive FOEs found in the Waterfall Wood. The moment the player steps into their room, they turn aggressive and begin chasing them. However, Raging Tyrants are a bit slow to turn, taking an additional turn to rotate so they can face the right way. Raging Tyrants are unaffected by muddy tiles that impede the player's movement. In combat, these FOEs will prove to be quite the opponent, as they have a lot of HP and deal a lot of damage. You can work around that, as the FOE tends to start the fight with '''Charge on turn 1, with a follow up Crush on turn 2. It is highly advised that if you plan on fighting one, you should at least have a means of binding either it's head or it's legs, as this will obstruct the attack pattern of the Raging Tyrant (bear in mind that it can still attack normally, and has a rather high ATK stat). Skills * Charge (Uses Head): Increases attack power on the next turn. * Crush (Uses Legs): Hits entire party with heavy bash damage. Drops * Hippo Tusk (Worth: 580 en) Trivia *Real life hippos may look like gentle giants, but they are actually aggressive behemoths and hate human presence; their human body count is way higher than crocodiles' (which they also attack) even though they are not carnivores. Category:Etrian Odyssey III FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE